1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to bicycles and, more particularly, to a training bicycle for children.
Younger and smaller children are always trying to keep up with older children and adults. They want to be included in activities and often have a desire to act just like their older siblings or other older individuals they observe. If an older child has mastered the technique of riding a bicycle, the younger and smaller child will want to do just the same. However, the younger child's motor skills and balance coordination may not be developed enough to be ready to ride a conventional-style bicycle.
Learning to ride a bicycle is sometimes a challenging experience for children. Some children may experience fear and anxiety over learning the proper techniques on how to balance themselves once on the bicycle. These fears may hinder their confidence in learning how to ride the bicycle and they may be quick to give up on trying. Even with adult supervision, children may not feel safe and sure of themselves.
The accomplishment of learning how to successfully ride a bicycle is often viewed as a rite of passage. It affords a child a sense of freedom and serves as a stepping stone to build confidence in trying new things.
A common way to introduce riding a bicycle to a child is to install training wheels on a conventional-type of bicycle. The training wheels are mounted on opposite sides of the bicycle frame and are used to increase stability of the rider. The training wheels provide an additional set of wheels on a rear tire that help keep the bicycle steady and upright. The training wheels can also offer a sense of security to the rider.
The training wheels remain on the bicycle until the rider has mastered balance and maneuvering of the bicycle. After the rider feels confident in their riding ability, the training wheels are removed.
However, some children may not appreciate the look of training wheels. The training wheels to them may constitute that they are not yet ready to ride a bicycle without assistance. In addition, the training wheels are not aesthetically pleasing once mounted on the bicycle. The child may not want to ride the bicycle with the training wheels as they may feel it shows others (i.e., older siblings) that they are in need of assistance or have not fully learned how to ride the bicycle.
Also, children may delay learning how to properly balance themselves on a bicycle by leaning toward one side and developing a reliance on use of the training wheels.
Other prior art devices that are designed to help stabilize a child upon a normal conventional-type of bicycle are also not aesthetically pleasing once installed.
For example, an enlarged U-shaped member can be installed at a rear of the bicycle to allow an adult to hold onto the bicycle in order to help steady and guide the child. However, if the child builds up enough momentum and begins to move faster than the adult is moving, it may become difficult for the adult to maintain their hold on the bicycle. The child will then be riding on their own, which may lead the child to fall over if they cannot properly balance themselves. The child may then be subject to potential injury or emotional trauma if they are not yet ready to be riding on their own.
A solution to these disadvantages is the push or balance bicycle. It does not have a pedal, crank, and chain. Rather, it is urged forward by contact of the child's feet with a ground surface pushing the bicycle and the child forward. In this way, the child learns balance and steering. Still, prior art push and balance bicycles have certain disadvantages.
Certain versions of the push or balance bicycle do not include an area for a child to place their feet while the bicycle is in motion. The child can be easily confused as to where to place their feet while riding the bicycle. If the child has built up enough momentum to coast, there is no proper location on the push or balance bicycle for the child to place their feet. The child will need to either suspend their feet in the air above the ground surface or drag them across the ground, which will ultimately stop motion of the bicycle.
Also, children may not be able to reach the ground with a standard shape frame and available adjustment in the seat height of certain push or balance bicycles.
Additionally, children desire a unique appearance to their bicycle and have a wish to customize its appearance. Yet, as their interests change, which can occur on a daily basis, they would like to readily change the customizing.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a wooden push or balance bicycle that helps to ameliorate the above-mentioned problems and difficulties as well as ameliorate those additional problems and difficulties as may be recited in the “OBJECTS AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION” or discussed elsewhere in the specification or which may otherwise exist or occur and that are not specifically mentioned herein.
As various embodiments of the instant invention help provide a more elegant solution to the various problems and difficulties as mentioned herein, or which may otherwise exist or occur and are not specifically mentioned herein, and by a showing that a similar benefit is not available by mere reliance upon the teachings of relevant prior art, the instant invention attests to its novelty. Therefore, by helping to provide a more elegant solution to various needs, some of which may be long-standing in nature, the instant invention further attests that the elements thereof, in combination as claimed, cannot be obvious in light of the teachings of the prior art to a person of ordinary skill and creativity.
Clearly, such an apparatus for helping children transition to riding a conventional type of bicycle would be useful and desirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Push and balance training bicycles for children are, in general, known.
For example, the following websites describe various types of these devices, some of which may have some degree of relevance to the invention. The inclusion of these devices is not an admission that their teachings anticipate any aspect of the invention. Rather, their inclusion is intended to present a broad and diversified understanding regarding the current state of the art appertaining to either the field of the invention or possibly to other related or even distal fields of invention.
LIKEABIKE™, likeabikeusa.com
SKUUT™, skuut.com
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.